


洛丽塔小岛 03

by Vendetta000



Category: We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta000/pseuds/Vendetta000





	洛丽塔小岛 03

03  
All the good girls go to hell.  
——  
嘴唇蹭在白嫩的肌肤上生怕划破它，舌尖寻觅到一片雪白中最诱人的红色，衔入口中，身下小人就像柔软的波浪一样拱起腰来。李帝努双手狠狠扣住那悬空的纤细腰肢，触手滑腻。顺着浅浅的红晕打着转舔吻。  
“爸爸…啊……”  
他浅棕色的发丝乱乱地洒在深黑色的枕头上，玉一样白的小臂遮了自己的眼睛，另一只手攥皱了被子。  
李帝努往他身后探去，三根手指又毫不费力地被卷入粉嫩的穴口。或轻或重地按压着皱襞，于是一连串的吟声又从上面的小口传出来，李帝努觉得自己下面硬的生疼。  
“可以，可以立刻进来吗？”黄仁俊一只手抓了抓李帝努的衣角，眼神湿漉漉的显得可怜极了，像在提出一个被期待可以满足的要求。李帝努感觉自己忽然成为被小孩索求的礼物，这种珍视和渴求让他心里泛起异样的波纹，痒痒的，那感觉像被一只手就能掐死那么小的幼猫挠着手心一样。李帝努怜惜着的同时，内心有一处隐秘的黑暗歇斯底里地叫嚣着进去，快操进去。  
黄仁俊得不到立即的回应，于是自己伸手向李帝努去解开他的睡袍，柔顺的丝绸一拉就散开，潮水一般从李帝努的身上褪去，黄仁俊的手指细细摩挲着他肌肉的凹陷或突出，眼睛可怜的垂着。这期间，李帝努感受到自己的手被一缩一缩地吸住了。  
李帝努一直觉得自己的道德水平已经达到了国际水准，没开玩笑。  
他把自己的龟头挤进那柔嫩的小口时，还能在混乱和疯狂中分出一缕神来思考——原来现在他是乱伦了吗？

缓缓地推进，顶入，黄仁俊下意识地往后躲，咬着嘴唇又开始乞求李帝努的温柔，一反之前的急切与迫求，李帝努却紧紧地把他按在自己的胸前，小孩子抱起来好软，底下也好紧。李帝努一手按住他挺翘的臀，不给他往后缩的余地，同时低头咬住黄仁俊的耳垂，低低的呢喃夹杂着热气轻轻喷上去：  
“记住了，爸爸操你的时候，别躲。”

话毕，狠狠地一顶弄，简直快要到尽头了一样，小孩绵长的呻吟拉成了蜜糖拉丝的回音，小小的喉结仿佛正在细碎地颤抖着。像禁受不住一样侧过头去，堪称优雅的颈部毫无保留地露出来，于是李帝努也毫不犹豫地咬了上去。吮吸一下，浅浅的红痕就留下来，在稀薄的黑夜里映衬的更色情，白色的肌肤白的像不明所以的牛奶，所以又有一种纯真的感觉。  
吞噬思考的情欲热浪席卷了李帝努，他的手指留恋在黄仁俊胸前的红莓，用指尖刮一刮，即可得到应和的挺立与甜美的呻吟，世界上最划算的买卖。  
“爸爸，爸爸可不可以再亲亲我……啊……”他忽然把头扬回来，用红到澄澈的唇去细密地啄李帝努的下巴。湿湿软软的触感一连串地印下去，最后终于上移两厘米，渴吻般，粉粉软软的舌头舔进李帝努的牙关。  
他们疯狂地接吻，就像一对爱人一样。牙齿和牙齿磕在一起也抵挡不住唇齿的温柔交缠，彼此抚慰。

李帝努猛地把黄仁俊砸在床上，一只手就把他的双手按在床头，白嫩的身体完全地伸展开了。不需要任何多余指导，那双美丽的腿自觉地缠上李帝努劲瘦的腰身，不知道为什么竟然让李帝努内心无端生出一股火气来——还有哪个男人能把他像这样一只手按住就能开始操？于是名为占有欲的怒火直接转换为更粗暴的进攻。肉刃把献媚讨好似的拥簇起来的穴肉迅猛地劈开又退回去，肉体与肉体碰撞的声音几乎响亮了黑暗的房间，床小小地吱吖起来，随着节奏的律动黄仁俊一声一声地哼哼着。每一次进入，李帝努都捧着他的臀迎着压下去。说不定是因为小孩太小，所以小孩的穴也小，轻轻松松就能干到敏感点。整根整根地没入抽出，小小的穴口吞吐着粗壮的紫红色茎体，看起来有种残忍的美感。  
“爸爸，呜…要，啊…慢点……”黄仁俊攀着李帝努的宽厚的胸肌，牙齿咬住肩头，眼角沁出泪水，被顶的词不成句，一个字节一个字节地往外吐，“求求你，求求…呜呜……哈……”  
“别人也这么上过你吗？”李帝努脸上冷淡地阴沉下来，手用力且没有怜爱之意地扳过黄仁俊尖瘦的下巴，“说话。黄仁俊。”

“没…不是……”黄仁俊的声音一下子呐呐地弱起来。李帝努感觉一瞬间他的指甲在他问出那句话后忽然嵌进自己的后背，尖锐的疼痛再加上小孩逃避的态度让他脑中的理智被火烧的更所剩无几。  
“不要和我说谎，黄仁俊，”他的嗓音冰冷起来，下身加大力度，大开大合地冲刺，同时手也没闲着地去撸动小孩青涩的硬挺着的性器。小孩稚嫩的娇喘急促起来，可爱的快疯掉了。倏地，李帝努本冲刺着的炙热嵌在一个地方不动了，他用唇磨蹭着黄仁俊敏感的耳后，引诱般地温柔地低语，“有过几个呢？”  
“动一动，爸爸动一动…”磨人的小穴又开始收缩着，小孩没有直接回答，纤细的腰扭动起来，李帝努感觉自己头上的青筋一跳一跳的，可还是生生忍下想要把身下人弄死在这张床上的冲动。  
“告诉我，告诉爸爸，嗯？”  
“很多，有很多人……”他轻轻闭上眼睛，月色下好像有水光闪动在眼角，“他，他们不像爸爸这么好，他们不管仁俊愿不愿意，尖叫或者逃跑，都没有用，没有。”

李帝努刹那间愣住了，看着黄仁俊脸上显露出脆弱的神色，他的脸庞一半被月光笼罩着一半又隐藏在阴影下。心中的怒火渐渐平息下来，耳畔静到李帝努可以听到自己和黄仁俊的心跳声。他用舌尖吻走顺着黄仁俊脸颊轮廓滴落的泪珠，紧紧按着他的手也松开了，变成温柔地覆在他的头顶。  
身体上上下下的浮动飘摆中，黄仁俊小小地呜咽起来，纤细的手臂圈住李帝努的脖颈，像是在波涛中圈住了赖以依靠的浮木，可是他拯救不了浮木，浮木更拯救不了他，他们只能一起像白色垃圾一样沉入海底，成为海的伤痕，幸运的话就被鱼吃掉吧。  
李帝努抱歉般地用唇舌吻着小孩，有暧昧的水声响起来。很痛苦吗？曾经的日子很痛苦吗？既然我已经把你带回来，那么以后我一定会努力让你幸福的。  
这之后的做爱很温柔，很温柔。温柔到鱼肚白染上天边和云朵缠绵，滚烫的白浊融化了小孩的内壁的时候，小孩叫了李帝努的名字，帝努。而在一团糟的被窝里面，黄仁俊和李帝努赤裸着相拥而眠。

只是黄仁俊在李帝努沉沉睡去时眯起来眼睛，在水雾的模糊下仔细端详着李帝努的眉眼，嘴角上扬，像只狡黠的小狐狸。  
爸爸，这么好骗，可怎么办呢？

 

——TBC——  
流水账车 我哭了


End file.
